hyperspacechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scimitar class
The Scimitar class (initially S'' & ''T class) is a class of Star Destroyers in the Royal Navy. For a list of Scimitar class ships see List of Scimitar class Ships Design and Construction When HMS Sluys was destroyed in 2272, plans were initiated for the replacement of the Battle class Star Destroyers, which had been in service for almost forty years. The smallest class of Star Destroyer, at 1,200 metres long, the Scimitar class Destroyers are more manoeuvrable than their larger counterparts. The role of the Scimitar class is primarily anti-air defence, and they have a higher proportion of point defence laser arrays and anti-aircraft missiles than the smaller ships. Biennial running costs for the Type 85 vary between 10 and 20 million per vessel depending on the extent of work needed. Command Systems Combat Systems Offensive Weapons Systems Naval Guns For close-range ship-to-ship engagements, the Type 85 Destroyers use a number of railguns. Torpedoes The destroyers are the smallest ships that use the Broadsword. For chase engagements, there are two banks of three torpedo tubes (one bank on either flank of the ship) Defensive Weapons Systems Plasma arrays There are two types of point defence plasma array – the lighter Centurion arrays and the heavier Archer arrays. Anti-air Missiles''' ''' The principal anti-aircraft missile system is the Taipan rolling airframe. It uses infrared to home in on the emissions of the starfighters. Countermeasures Aircraft Two Albatross class shuttles and six Dragonflies. Sensors Propulsion Layout 1. The Bridge 2. Commercial Operations/Auxiliary Bridge 3. Accommodations – Officers – 3m 4. Accommodations – Officers – 3m 5. Accommodations – Naval Ratings –3m 6. Accommodations – Naval Ratings –3m 7. Primary Weapon Systems 8. Accommodations – Marine ratings – 3m 9. Accommodations – Marine ratings – 3m 10. Accommodations – For the most part, Engineering and technical staff are housed on deck 10; also, secure cabins for detaining prisoners. – 3m 11. Medical (four sections); Accommodations (Medical and Technical) – 6m 12. Torpedoes 13. Torpedoes 14. Torpedo storage magazine 15. Engineering (Weapons and shields) – 6m 16. Engineering (Electronics) – Including Damage control – 6m 17. Engineering (Mechanical) – Also shuttle bay 18. Storage and Environmental – Specifications Key Data * Complement: 1,475 (110 Officers + 1,365 Warrant/Enlisted) * Core Crew: 1,000 (90 + 910) * Marine Complement: 475 (20 + 455) * Unit Cost: Dimensions * Length: 1,200 meters * Beam: 200 meters * Height: 175 meters * Grosse Mass: 1.77 megatons Performance * Maximum Speed (Realspace): 123,750 m/s * Economical Speed (Realspace): 92,000 m/s * Realspace Maximum Acceleration: 450 G * Realspace Range: 6,000 light hours Propulsion Armament Point Defence * 50 30mm laser arrays (15/15/10/10) Counter Missiles * 20 Taipan missile batteries 6/6/4/4 * 10 Wyvern missile batteries 3/3/2/2 Naval Guns * 16 75 cm twin railguns (6/6/4) * 8 125 cm single barrel heavy railguns (3/3/2) Torpedoes * 38 Broadsword Tubes (18/18/6) Category:Destroyer classes of the Royal Navy Category:Destroyer classes Category:Ship classes of the Royal Navy